1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit electronic devices, and, more particularly, to microcomputers, microcontrollers, and microprocessors.
2. Background and Objects of the Present Invention
The demand for ever higher performance from computers generally, and microprocessors and microcontrollers in particular, has led to various enhancements, including higher clock rates and simpler instruction sets. Consequently, the control and flexibility of clock speeds and rates for all circuits, especially microprocessor and microcontroller integrated circuits, has become critical, as designers attempt to design faster and faster microprocessors and microcontrollers. Previous control systems for oscillators were simplistic and/or relied primarily on prewired hardware circuits, which are not very flexible.